While performing gymnastics, most persons use soft ballet slippers. However, when dismounting from apparatus, where height is important, or doing free exercises such as tumbling and the like on hardwood floors, as well as maneuvers in other sports, the achilles tendon, the planteris tendon, the posterior ankle and subtaler joint capsule and other structures at the posterior portion of the ankle and subtaler joint undergo severe stress both in acute phase and in chronic overuse phase leading to calf strain, tendonitis, inflammation of the joint capsule and other disabilities. It was to help prevent these serious conditions that the present invention was conceived.